


You're Not Fooling Anyone

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But it's sweet, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I don't know how to tag this one again, Short, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: This is kind of just Lucy and Jess being supportive best friends.





	You're Not Fooling Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context, this one is set just before "Number Seven Is Really Hot"
> 
> Anyway, just ignore any mistakes, please.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Kara, Lucy and Lena were all fortunate enough to have a free period that lined up, so they'd spend it in the library and finish any work they got. Kara and Lucy had no problem with this because soccer season had started up again and they had their third game on Friday afternoon and then training on Thursday afternoon, so they wouldn't have time to do much at home. And Lena also loved it, one because she now had people to spend her free period with, and two because she'd always go to Kara's games, and more often than not, she'd sit on the bleachers during their training and read a book, and finishing everything off early allowed her to do this.

Lena was working through an optimisation problem for her algebra class; Lucy, as captain of the girls' soccer team, was creating a plan for their training session the following afternoon, which would be sent to the coach; and Kara was working her way through a research assignment for her ancient history class.

They were working well, but Kara was growing frustrated with her task. She was trying to find an electronic copy of a book so she could reference one piece of text, but couldn't seem to find it.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked without looking up. She'd been friends with Kara for long enough to know that the little huffs of air were a sign of her becoming more frustrated.

"I can't find this book," Kara turned her screen so Lena could see what she was trying to find.

"Oh," Lena smiled, "I used this one too. For whatever reason, there isn't an electronic version of it, but I found one in the library last week. I'll grab it for you."

"You don't have to, I can grab it."

"Honestly it's fine," Lena stood, "And anyway, it'll be quicker if I just get it instead of telling you the section it's in." Lena left in the direction of the non-fiction books to retrieve the book in question.

"So," Lucy rounded the table they were sitting at, sitting down beside Kara and nudging her with her elbow, "you gonna ask her out to a movie or something?"

Kara, surprised by Lucy's bluntness, accidentally flicked the pen she'd be holding in the air and onto the floor. Lucy laughed as Kara scrambled to pick up her pen and regain her composure.

"Exc- excuse me?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I can see you making heart eyes at her when you think no one else is looking. It's funny, to be honest."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara attempted to return to the research task she'd been working through before Lucy interrupted her train of thought, but she couldn't focus, her mind now distracted by what Lucy had said. _Am I really that obvious?_ Kara thought, _Does Lena know I apparently make heart eyes at her?_

"Oh come on," Lucy sounded exasperated, "you're not fooling anyone," Lucy answered, seemingly having read Kara's thoughts.

Kara remained silent.

"Fine," Lucy raised her hands in surrender, "you don't have to talk about it," she stood up and went to return to her seat, "but I think you should ask her."

Kara was still a little stunned by what Lucy had said, and so she didn't hear or see Lena return from her search among the bookshelves.

Lena placed the book on the table beside Kara and sat down a little hesitantly, she could see the look of confliction on Kara's face and the seriousness on Lucy's. "You guys okay?"

"Hmm," Kara shook her head and came back into focus.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Kara's voice squeaked, "we're fine," she quickly took the book Lena had put down and started flicking through the contents page, "Thanks."

"Okay?" Lena didn't sound as though she believed her. She looked to Lucy in an attempt to get something, but Lucy shrugged her shoulders and returned to her work.

Deciding that Kara would tell her when she wanted to, Lena also returned to her work, eagerly trying to finish it so she wouldn’t have to do it over the weekend.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday quickly finished, and Thursday followed suit. The day went as normal: usual classes and normal lunch hour. Before long, the day came to an end, and Lena found herself sitting outside on the bleachers that overlooked the soccer field.

Even though she knew she didn't have to, Lena came to Kara's soccer training sessions - she had no obligation to, but she still did, every week. On the first week, she tried to get through some homework but quickly found that to be futile. Then on the second week, she tried reading a book, in the hopes that it would keep her attention away from watching her friend running down the field, but that failed too. For two weeks, Lena had always wound up watching Kara. So, by the time the second week came around, Lena didn't even bother trying to get through homework or read a book - she knew that wouldn't keep her attention - she just put her earbuds in and played some music on a low volume as she watched Kara train.

"Thought I might find you out here," Jess sat down beside Lena and followed her line of sight, smiling when she saw what, or rather _who_ , her friend was looking at.

Jess wasn't blind, and she also wasn't deaf. She hadn't forgotten what Lena had said all those months ago, and she also had a pair of eyes, so she could see the way that Lena had been looking at Kara.

"How's the team looking?"

"Pretty…" she trailed off, still staring at Kara who was doing some basic drills, "great," she added at the end with an alarmed enthusiasm, bringing her attention away from Kara.

"Gosh you're hopeless," Jess said.

"Excuse you, I am not hopeless."

"Please," Jess rolled her eyes, "you're sitting out here why then?" Lena stammered for a response but ultimately came up with nothing. "That's what I thought. I get why you go to all of Kara's games - that's what friends do. But, not a lot of friends go to training sessions just to sit and watch the team train.

"And don't use that excuse of doing homework or 'appreciating the spring weather' because I know that's rubbish. You didn't even bother getting your books out and it's cold."

Again, Lena said nothing, she just looked back out at the field, seeking Kara out with a longing look.

Jess saw this and quickly changed her approach from a witty and blunt friend to supportive best friend. "You probably don't want to say it, and I get that, but you can trust me and you can definitely trust her," she nodded her head in the direction of Kara, "so you have nothing to worry about. Take your time," she smiled at her friend who was now looking at her.

Lena nodded, still not entirely sure of how she was feeling. She knew there was something that fluttered inside whenever Kara did or said something, but she wasn't ready to accept that she was slowly but surely, falling for her best friend.

Aside from Jess, Lena's friendship with Kara was the single most life-altering thing ever. Kara had welcomed Lena into her life without judgement, only kindness; and Lena was not prepared to lose that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments, so let me know what you thought (only if you want to though). Also, is there anything you want to see in this little universe I've created?


End file.
